1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a belt apparatus adapted to conceal the belt loops of a garment such as a pair of trousers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a belt for the purpose of supporting a garment has been known for many years. In order to facilitate the supporting action of the belt the corresponding garment frequently includes a plurality of belt loops through which a belt passes. Unfortunately, belt loops appear to be very much an after thought in the manufacturing of articles such as trousers and are believed to detract greatly from the continuity and overall appearance of the garment. Not only are the belt loops unattractive per se, they also break the smooth line of the belt. Modern belts have become highly stylized and attractive. They often include painted art, words and even trademarks which should not be periodically severed by the overlapping loops of the garment. Accordingly, a means was sought whereby the belt loops could be covered without sacrificing the supportive structure of the belt loops. In that regard, the following prior art is believed to be pertinent.
Perkins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,560 discloses a compound belt comprising an inner member and an outer member. The inner belt and outer belt are connected together through thistle-cloth fasteners of the sort sold under the trademark "VELCRO." The purpose of the Perkins invention appears to be to provide for a more comfortable type of "Sam Brown" belt of the sort used by law enforcement agencies. The use of "VELCRO" allows the wearer to readily attach and detach the outer belt member. While the Perkins invention is similar in some respects to the present invention, it otherwise appears to be totally different in function and structure. The Perkins invention is illustrated in FIG. 1A of the drawings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,276 also issued to Perkins discloses a spring-loaded belt keeper of the sort necessary with the compound belt previously described. One of the difficulties with "VELCRO" fasteners is that they are relatively bulky and necessitate the use of devices to minimize their bulky appearance and to prevent them from inadvertently separating from their mating counterparts.
Zeltmacher, U.S. Pat. No. 513,448 discloses a compound belt which is illustrated in FIG. 1B. The belt includes an auxiliary elastic strap having loops at both ends which are adapted to be applied to the side buttons of the waist band of a pair of trousers. The purpose of the belt is to permit the drawing in of the waist band and thereby to produce a tighter trouser fit without requiring the belt to be rebuckled for comfort. The Zeltmacher device, however, appears to be irrelevant to modern trousers in that it does not provide for belt loops.
Similarly, Kronthal, U.S. Pat. No. 694,390 discloses a belt adapted for waist bands having button connectors therein. The belt illustrated in FIG. 1C includes an inner band and an outer belt portion which are connected together through a plurality of loops. It is the purpose of the Kronthal invention to provide for a garment which cannot work above its proper position. The Kronthal invention is of special interest in that it is further concerned with concealing from outer view the existence of a connecting means between the waist band and the outer belt itself. However, the Kronthal invention appears to be directed more towards older waist bands which did not provide for belt loops.
Another older belt model is disclosed by Arnold, U.S. Pat. No. 683,720 which is illustrated in FIG. 1D. That particular compound structure also appears to be directed towards waistbands having button connectors therein. It is of interest, too, in that it is also concerned with "concealing the top of the trousers so as to avoid the unsightly loops through which the belt is usually strung." Nevertheless, the Arnold invention appears to be directed more specifically towards pants having button attachments rather than loop attachments.
FIG. 1E of the drawings illustrates a belt invented by Rand and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,270. The belt provides for an inner belt and an outer decorative strip which may be connected to the inner belt through the use of "VELCRO" type fasteners. The Rand belt however, appears to employ the inner member as the primary element with the outer decorative strip only partially encircling the inner belt.
Also disclosed in the prior art are a variety of combined sash and belt inventions which disclose the use of an inner belt means to support an outer sash type of element. Generally, the primary purpose of those inventions appears to be to provide for a convenient means of supporting a formal sash. Disclosures directed towards that particular type of invention include: Zeltmacher, U.S. Pat. No. 428,793; Hellenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 429,910; Teel, U.S. Pat. No. 435,257; Flagg, U.S. Pat. No. 410,510; Olivarius, U.S. Pat. No. 437,340; and Hirshfeld, U.S. Pat. No. 439,244.
In addition, the following prior art appears to have some relevance with respect to the present invention: Mullee, U.S. Pat. No. 7,879; Brigham, U.S. Pat. No. 9,492; Frothingham, U.S. Pat. No. 594,201; Polak, U.S. Pat. No. 661,225; Garford et al, U.S. Pat. No. 670,708; Knothe, U.S. Pat. No. 841,157; Basch, U.S. Pat. No. 882,445; Killius, U.S. Pat. No. 926,259; Rechtschaffen, U.S. Pat. No. 1,139,310; Schlusserberg, U.S. Pat. No. 1,877,697; Blumgardt, U.S. Pat. No. 2,019,248; Alexandre, U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,720; Bensel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,427,119; Meyerson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,070; Spengler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,029; Rishcoff, U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,796; Dye et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,684; Carr et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,685; Girard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,363; Klaproth, U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,986; Kadison, U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,645; Ihmels, U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,370; Schiller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,250; Hirsch, U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,046; and Riggs, U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,801.
In addition French Pat. No. 1,067,650 to Dorfmann is of interest in that it also discloses the use of a decorative outer strip connected to an inner belt device.